Coger, Matar y Casarse
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: De esos tres papeles deben escoger a quien matarían, con quien se casarían y por ultimo a quien se cogerían, así bien duro y sabroso. Este proceso científicamente comprobado y aprobado se tiene que repetir hasta que las botellas de vino, whisky, ron, tequila, coñac, mezcal, vodka o el licor de su preferencia se terminen.


**Coger, Matar y Casarse**

La parte divertida de un After Party en la casa de uno de los chicos más ricos de todo South Park es que después de tener una de las noches más locas de toda tu vida es despertar y darte cuenta que el alcohol no se ha acabado. Entonces ¿Qué mejor que beber un poco para aliviar los malestares?

Eso es lo que nuestros siempre amigos Stan, Kyle, Erik, Kenny, Butters, Token, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Bebe y Wendy pensaron. No era lo más sano del mundo ponerse a beber después de que casi te da una intoxicación etílica… pero a los veintiún años eso es lo que menos importa. Nada como un buen desayuno con huevos, tocino y una buena dosis de vodka en tu jugo de naranja.

-Chicos no me siento muy bien- Dijo el castaño más gordo.

-Debe ser porque comiste como un cerdo antes de beber media botella tú solo idiota- el judío se quejo

Nada como una estimulante pelea matutina para aliviarte. Claro que sí, joder.

-Cállate rata pelirroja aún quedan botellas

-¿Qué haremos con tanto alcohol?- pregunto Stan

-Mamá siempre dijo que no podemos desperdiciar comida. Hay niños que no tienen que comer.- Butters dijo con una sonrisa

-Te damos toda la puta razón, marica, tenemos que acabárnoslo de alguna manera- Cartman al parecer ya se sentía mejor.

-¡Hay que jugar!- Bebe exclamo emocionada

-¿Jugar a que oxigenada?- Otra vez el gordo al trigo

-Coger, matar y casarse- dijo la rubia, natural, obviamente, malditos envidiosos.

-¿Cómo mierda se juega eso? – pregunto Kenny

-¡Yo quiero jugar!- Butters mojo sus pantis de la emoción, pues como todo buen Butters que era, le encantaban los juegos

-Bien. Ustedes dos jugaran- Wendy puso cuatro botellas de vino sobre la mesa de la sala de los Black

El juego en si era bastante simple para cualquier mente inferior, consistía en lo siguiente: Alguien le amarraba dos botellas a dos pendejos que se dejen, una botella en cada mano, los susodichos pendejos debían beber de las susodichas botellas cada 10 minutos. En los intervalos de esos diez minutos se les daban tres papeles de una fuente mágica con nombres de personajes, animales, personas, objetos cualquier cosa que se te ocurra. De esos tres papeles deben escoger a quien matarían, con quien se casarían y por ultimo a quien se cogerían, así bien duro y sabroso. Este proceso científicamente comprobado y aprobado se tiene que repetir hasta que las botellas de vino, whisky, ron, tequila, coñac, mezcal, vodka o el licor de su preferencia se terminen.

Kenny estaba dudando del juego cuando le colocaron bolsas en las manos pues las malditas botellas de vino estaban bien, puta madre, frías. Wendy con cinta gris les amarraba las manos a ambos muchachos para asegurar que el juego terminara.

-Tengo una duda… ¿Cómo, mierda, vamos a ir al baño?- Pregunto el rubio mayor moviendo sus manos pegadas a esas botellas con cinta… Imagínate limpiarte el culo con eso en las manos.

-Nuestros amigos nos ayudaran a limpiarnos ¿no?- Oh… Butters miro a todos esperanzado

-Paso- dijeron todos dejando que Kenny y Butters se miraran

-Puta madre debí ir antes- Kenny apretó las piernas, pues en efecto, la naturaleza llamaba

-Cállense ya maricas- Craig se encargó de destapar las botellas para ambos.

Ahora sí, ambos estaban listos para empezar a embriagarse.

-Bien salud Butters- Kenny choco ambas manos/botella con las de Butters.

-Salud Kenny- Ambos comenzaron a beber.

**Ronda 1**

10 minutos después.

-suficiente, comencemos.- Bebe de su lugar mágico, que resultó ser su sostén porque nadie encontró un triste traste para poner los jodidos papelitos. Anqué nadie se quejó…

-Primer papel para Kenny. 1. Tinky Winky-dijo Bebe

-Ese idiota es el teletubbie morado o el verde… porque si es el verde, no que puto asco.- Kenny se quejo

-Es el morado- Aclaro Clyde

-2. EL profesor Garrison… - leyó Wendy y todos empezó a reír a carcajadas

-3. Tom Cruise.- finalizo Bebe

Kenny lo pensó bien, pues aún conservaba cuatro de sus seis sentidos.

-Ok… mataría al Señor Garrison porque ese pendejo ya está muerto por dentro. Tendría una buena sesión de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado con Tinky Winky y… me casaría con Tom "Fuente de dinero" Cruise- sentencio Kenny

Todos comenzaron a reír por esas ocurrencias mientras Bebe sacaba de su lugar mágico los papeles par Butters.

-Y para Butters dice así. 1. Justin Bieber-

-¡Mátalo, te lo ruego!- Craig Grito desesperado dando otro trago al tequila

-2. Harry Styles-

-¡También mátalo al muy desgraciado!- Erik tomaba de su botella de cerveza

-3. Erik Cartman- Todos los chicos escupieron sus bebidas en ese instante

-¡Cógetelo! ¡Duro contra el muro!- Craig grito riendo

-¡No! ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!- Kyle rio también

-¡Cállate judío! ¡Y tú, pedazo de marica, más te vale que te cases conmigo porque si no te juro que!

-¡GAY!- Clyde grito

Butters froto sus nudillos pensando.

-Bien… elijo… matar a Justin Bieber-

-¡Sí!- Stan y Craig chocaron puños

-Me casaría con Harry…y…-

-¡NO! ¡Maldito marica, hijo de perra!- Erik comenzó a enfurecerse

-¿Te cogerías a este gordo?- pregunto Wendy

-Si ¿Qué más da? Seria interesante.- Butters se encogió de hombros y le dio otro trago a su botella

-¡SI!- Stan, Kyle y Craig comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

**Ronda 2**

11 minutos, 30 segundos y 45 centésimas después

-Es hora de seguir jugando- Bebe le dio un trago a la botella que estaba a un lado de ella- es el turno de Kenny

-vamos, lánzamelos, estoy listo para cualquier cosa-

-1. Selena Gómez-

-A esa vieja la mato- Kenny puso su mejor cara de diva.

-2. La madre de Honey Boo boo

-¡NO jodas! Qué asco de vida.-

-3. El señor Garrison, otra vez.- Todos comenzaron a reírse de la desgracia ajena. Porque la desgracia ajena si es lo suficientemente ajena muy divertida

-¡AH no mames! Me tocaron las peores.- Kenny estaba al borde del llanto

-Ya no llores, imbécil, es un puto juego- Craig se estaba impacientando

-A ver tu pendejo. Puta madre-

-Intenta usar una bolsa con la cara de Megan Fox- dijo Stan

-Aha y los otros 500 kilos de sobrepeso ¿Cómo los disimulo?-

-Entonces cierra los ojos y piensa en algo bonito-

-jodete- Kenny

-Ya pobretón dinos que escoges.-

-Pues… así va a ser…. Mataría a La madre de Honey Boo Boo, Me casaría con la tabla de Selena Gómez y… Me cogería al señor Garrison

-pero… ya lo mataste en la anterior… -Butters señalo mientras bebía despreocupado de sus botellas

-Cierto… entonces necrofilia, a la mierda, dicen que es como violar a un frasco de mayonesa-

- ¿Tu como sabes?- pregunto Token

-Er… ¡Es el turno de Butters! ¡Veamos que te toca Butters!- Kenny metió la mano en el sostén de Bebe y saco tres papeles.

-Bien… En mi perra vida he estado así- Butters mostro sus manos/botellas.

-En tu perra vida terminaras peor- Cartman tomo de su whisky

-1. Él bebe sol de los teletubbies

-ah… ¿Eso no entra en la categoría de pedofilia?-pregunto el rubio

-Cállate y bebe Butters- Wendy le coloco la botella en la boca para que bebiera… aún seguía demasiado sobrio

-2. Bananin y Bananon

-¿Quién?

-3. Abraham Lincon

-Ok… díganme ¿Quién verga son Bananin y Bananon? – preguntó el rubio

-Son la pareja de Bananas que tenían pijama y un programa de televisión homosexual.- Explico Kyle

-No me suena-

-Aunque técnicamente seria un trio porque son dos.- Wendy reflexiono

-Uh… ahí cambia la cosa- Butters puso su mano en el mentón meditando la posibilidad.

-Mira aquí están- le mostraron una imagen de las susodichas bananas

-No mames… se ven sexys pero… no se… Bananin tiene escrito "Pasiva" en toda su amarilla cara… Bananon es su "activo" me da miedo meterme con ese imbécil… Aunque ambos se ven sexys en ese pijama.- Butters reflexionaba

-No mames que el alcohol ya te hiso efecto… ¡Los dos putos plátanos son iguales!-Craig se desesperaba

-Eso es lo que tú crees Tucker. Bueno pero sería mucho lio… a ver. Mataría a Abraham Lincon porque…. Ya está muerto. Me casaría con él bebe sol de los teletubbies…. Y tendría un trio ardiente con las bananas…

-Cabron, me asusta que tengas tanta seguridad en tus palabras.- Craig le dio un trago a su bebida

**Ronda 3**

15 minutos dos plátanos media naranja y tres perros más después

-¿Crees que ya están ebrios?- Kyle pregunto a Wendy

-No hombre ¿Cómo crees?-

Exactamente no se refería solo a Kenny ni a Butters, era porque no sé, quizá, el hecho de que en un arranque de locura todos los hombres menos Kyle se quitaron la ropa y tenemos razones para creer que Craig tiene arranques zoofilicos contra el perro de Token mientras que los demás sin motivo ni razón aparente comenzaron a cantar "Wrecking Ball" de Miley Cyrus.

-¡I came in like a wrecking ball!- Cantaron de nuevo todos estos locos. Aunque Kyle ya estaba desesperado como por la décima vez que la cantaban

-¡Cállense de una puta vez bola de pasivas!- todos se callaron menos…

-I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls!- Clyde seguía mientras levantaba las manos.

-¡Cállate Clyde!- todos le gritaron al castaño que inevitablemente comenzó a llorar.

-¡Esa canción es linda!- se quejó el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si lo es si eres una adolescente en esos días del mes… - Stan se burlo

-Los odio chicos-

-Deja de llorar, no aguantas nada. Es turno de Kenny para variar-

El rubio estaba tirado junto al sofá de la sala. Butters tomo un cojín donde estaba sentado y con dicho artefacto golpeo al rubio más grande justo en su cabezota.

-¡No estoy ebrio mamá solo fue una copa!- grito

-Cállate, tú sigues… Bebe- La rubia se aclaró la garganta y metió una mano a su sostén para sacar otra ronda de papeles.

elenco de High School Musical

-¡Cógetelos!- grito Butters

-Una orgia… con esos monos- Kenny no estaba seguro

-claro que si Kenny te apuesto que cuando acabes vas a gritar "¿Qué equipo?" – Erik se burlo

-¡Linces!- Kenny contesto pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- ¡Ahg! Mejor dime el siguiente nombre

Jessica Parker-

-¡Ahg! NO ¿Quién mierda la puso allí? Dios mío méteme tu santa verga por la cola.

-3. Megan Fox

-¡Sí! Carajo! SI ¡Gracias Dios!-

-Carajo por fin… te toco uno bueno-

-Ok… me caso con Megan Fox toda mi puta vida… Mataría a Jessica Parker porque cualquiera así de feo merece morir y tendría una orgia… con todo el elenco de High School Musical… en Miami-

-Suena razonable, sigues tu pony encantado- Butters frunció ante el comentario de Erik

-Bien el 1. Lola la trailera-

-Carajo- dijo el rubito

-2. Betty la fea-

-doble carajo-

-3. Paris Hilton

-Ahg… no lo sé… -Butters recordó horribles escenas de hace años.

-Ah vamos no es tan horrible Butters- Wendy también recordó esas escenas

-Solo de día…- Butters hiso una mueca de asco- después de saber dónde estuvo Paris no creo que quiera tener nada que ver con ella-

-Vamos… el Señor Esclavo la saco de allí al tercer día y seguía completa…- Stan dijo

-No seas más marica de lo que ya eres y escoge.- grito Erik

-Bien… a ver… Mataría a Betty la fea… por fea. Me casaría con Lola la trailera… y… pues… con mucho desinfectante y condones me follaría a Paris.-

-Ah calma Butters todo está bien… calla y bebe- Bebe la empino la botella para que siguiera bebiendo.

**Ronda 4**

Ah… no lo sé… deje de contar finjamos que han pasado algunos minutos.

-Dios… Las penas con alcohol son menos pena… hay más alcohol- Stan bebió de su vaso

-Salud por eso- Erik alzo su baso

-¡We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain We jumped, never asking why!- Clyde cantaba de nuevo.

-¡Ya no sean llorones que tienen que seguir el juego aun no acaba!- Kyle no quería escuchar esa canción de nuevo y si los dejaba sabía que no podría detenerlos. Sin mencionar el miedo latente de que en cualquier momento Miley Cyrus rompiera algún muro con un martillo o entrara por la ventana desnuda y sobre una bola de demolición…. ¿Qué? ¿Tampoco han tenido esa pesadilla? ¿De verdad Kyle es el único? ¡Mierda!

-Si… Kyle tiene razón chicos… ¡Kynny! ¡Es tu turno! – Erik grito despertando a Kenny

-¿Eh?- El rubio más grande intento rascarse la cabeza pero como sus manos eran botellas solo se terminó dando un fuerte golpe en la frente.

-¡Sigues! Bebe… los papeles de la bolsa mágica- Clyde grito- Yo me ofrezco a sacarlos por ti preciosa

-Tú no me tocaras un solo pezón Clyde… ahora… Kenny…-

-Dámelos… acabemos con esto-

-1. Una prostituta tailandesa

-me la follo

-2. Una prostituta japonesa

-también me la follo

-3. Un oso de felpa... ¿Qué?- Bebe leyó de nuevo pero en efecto

-Ah me la dejan muy fácil muchachos… obvio me follo al osito… me caso con la tailandesa y mato a la japonesa… esas me dan miedo… gritan mucho-

-¿Por qué le harías eso a un pobre osito?- pregunto Wendy

-¡Porque cualquiera puede tener una prostituta… pero un osito… eso es un reto, son sexys y afelpados, son mi fantasía más reciente.-

-¿Bebiste por la nariz de nuevo Kenny?- Stan miro por la nariz del susodicho notando que estaba un poco roja

-Ah claro que no… no últimamente… no en los últimos minutos…- Kenny limpio su nariz un poco

-Me da miedo pensar lo que pasa por tu cabeza o por tu pene Kenneth…- dijo Craig

-¿Quieres averiguarlo Tucker?-

-Vete a la mierda… no después de lo que me hiciste la última vez-

-¿Qué ultima vez? No recuerdo haberte agregado a mi lista Tucker-

-¿No fuiste tú? Entonces ¿Quién…?- Craig se asustó al ver la mirada de los demás…- Quiero decir… debió ser una linda chica que quería experimentar algo nuevo… si… eso-

-Ok… eso me costara años de terapia… gracias Tucker- Clyde dijo.

-Sigamos con Butters…. – Bebe saco los papelitos de su pecho

-Si… por favor…- Kyle hiso una mueca de asco.

-1. La sirenita de Disney

-¿Eso se puede?-

-2. Bob Esponja

-Pescado, pescado por todas partes

-3. Las Tortugas Ninja.

-A ver… ah Mataría a Bob Esponja-

-¿Por qué? Es lindo- Wendy se quejo

-Es posiblemente la única criatura más gay que tu Butters, pensé que elijarías hacer un trio con él y su amigo la estrella rosa-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Me caga Bob Esponja lo odio!- Buttes gruño

-Bueno ya no llores. Síguele- Erik dijo

-Bien… eh encontraría la manera de tener sexo con la sirenita y… me casaría con Las Tortugas Ninja porque me gusta la variedad- En eso último Butter sonrió de manera perversa… dios se parecía a Kenny con ese gesto y asustaba.

-Chicos ¿Por qué le dejamos beber hasta morir?- Pregunto Token

-Ah… él se ofreció- dijo Kyle

-No lo debemos dejar hacerlo de nuevo… - Dijo Wendy

-Nunca- dijeron todos.

El rubio adorable había salido de su caparazón y por su bien debía regresar allí. Da miedo ese nuevo ebrio y mejorado Butters.

-Ah… chicos… necesito ir al baño… -Kenny ya no aguantaba la urgencia y todos se callaron para verlo- ¿Una manita?

-Paso- dijeron todos y Kenny lloro porque la urgencia era mucha.

**Ronda 5**

Después de unos dolorosos 20 minutos en el baño.

En este momento nadie decía nada, todos, pues Kenny había desapareció en la puerta del baño y desde ese momento dejo de escucharte gemidos y gritos como si mataran a un búfalo dentro de ese lugar. Aunque claro, inevitablemente salió por fin.

-Chicos… creo que… me acabo de quitar la virginidad- dijo adolorido el culo

-¿En serio? Pensé que tú y Bebe el verano pasado…- comenzó Stan

-¡Esa virginidad no!- chillo- La de los chicos… ya sabes…

-Ouh pobre… Kenny… ¿Ya te sientes todo un hombre?- Erik se empezó a burlar

-¡Cállate Gordo! ¡Arde!- Kenny se acercó al mini bar, saco una bolsa de hielo y se sentó en ella junto a los chicos

-HAHAHAHAHA- todos cayeron de la risa.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito indignado.

-Yo que tú ya no bebería de esa botella…- Kyle se limpiaba las lagrimas

-¡Bébela! ¡Tú virginidad está allí!- grito Craig

-Mi pobre culito… voy a llorar… - Kenny se cubrió la cara

-Ay Kenny vamos deja de comportarte tan gay y mejor sigamos que solo es una ronda más- Butters trato de animarlo

-¡Bien! ¿Qué sigue?-

Norris-

-Mierda mejor me regreso al baño con mi botella eso me dolerá menos- Kenny mordió los nudillos de la manera más homosexual que hayan imaginado.

.-

-¡Ustedes me quieren matar! Ah… - Kenny se colocó en posición fetal

-3. Cthulhu-

-Ah… mátenme… no puedo, no con ellos… o algún súper hombre me parte el culo de una violada o me come un monstruo de otra dimensión. ¡Púdrete eso no venía en el contrato!

-GAY! No tienes los cojones de escoger- Craig grito

-¡Muere Tucker! Que quiero conservar lo poco que queda de mi himen intacto-

-Tú no tienes himen imbécil… -Kyle le dijo

-¿Eso importa? ¡Ahora me cogerán a mi contra el muro!-

-Drama Queen deja de llorar y escoge de una puta vez.- Erik le grito

-Ah… yo… yo… ah… creo que… ¡No lo sé! Ah… yo… Mataría a Cthulhu… y… Me casaria con Chuck… y… tendría una follada con Goku… supongo.

-Te dejaran el culo hecho un papalote después de todo eso McCormick.- Erik se burló de nuevo

-Sigamos con el pequeño Butters- Bebe se sacó los últimos tres papelitos del sostén. -1. Pikachu

-Me lo follo

-2. Sparky el perro de Stan

-También me lo follo, puro animal-

-3. Kim Kardashian

-¡No mames! ¡ME HINCO! ¡SI! ¡SI!- Butters se hinco en el suelo y grito como un desquiciado a todo maldito pulmón.- Me follo a Kim ¡Ay! Dios… me encanta este juego.

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!- Kenny chillo otra vez

-Cállate Kenny tienes la peor suerte del mundo hasta cuando te emborrachas- Kyle dijo

-Así va a ser… Mataría a la rata amarilla esa… Pikachu… Me fallaría al perro de Stan… porque se le nota lo pasiva a ese animal… se parece al dueño. Y… Me casaría con la hermosa y… perfecta Kim Kardashian

-Hobbit…- dijeron todos en un susurro…

-¡Es hermosa y se callan!-

-Pff… Eso es lo que crees… Bien entonces acabamos pueden tomar las botellas.- dijo Token

Butters no dudo en coenzar a beber el resto de la botella hasta caer en la alfombra. Kenny por otro lado.

-¡NO quiero!- chillo

-¡Bebe! Anda- Craig le empinaba la botella de su virginidad a la fuerza

-¡NO mi himen! ¡No!-

-¡Cállate y bébelo rápido!- Craig le logro meter la botella a la boca

-¡Fondo! ¡Fondo, Fondo, Fondo!- Gritaban todos con alegría mientras Kenny casi se ahoga por el licor… pero bien que le gustaba dejo de luchar después del segundo "Fondo".

-¡WOW! Bien hecho McCormick!- Kenny alzo el puño en clara señal de su triunfo en el legendario grito de "Fondo" Como verdadero vikingo. Es un honor.

-¡Otra ronda!- gritaron alzando los vasos

-¿Token? ¿A qué hora llegaran tus padres?- pregunto Wendy

-Tranquila llegaran el lunes en la mañana…- el chico no parecía perturbado

-Token… hoy es lunes…- la chica reflexiono

-¡TOKEN BLACK! ¡Señorito! ¿Qué significa esto?- ese grito.

-¡MIERDA!-

…

…

**¿Qué paso perras? **

**Bien… ah este es un proyecto del que he trabajado por algún tiempo. Es mi intento de comedia… Si acaso te saco aunque sea una sonrisa me doy por satisfecho. Si te ha encantado puedes agregar un comentario en la cajita de abajo. Te invito a leer mis historias de comedia si es así.**

**Recuerda que yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido. ****AH! Y gracias a Coyote por su ayuda. **

**Adios. **


End file.
